A polycrystalline semiconductor body is produced, for example, by polycrystalline deposition of a semiconductor material on a substrate.
A method for producing an amorphous or polycrystalline semiconductor body region in the sawing frame of a semiconductor body is described in US 2009/0212396 A1. The method explained therein provides for singulating a semiconductor body into different segments, wherein, as a result of the production of an amorphous or polycrystalline semiconductor body region in a separating region of the semiconductor body, a crack arises in the separating region of the semiconductor body. In this case, the crack forms in a manner proceeding from said amorphous or polycrystalline semiconductor body region in the separating region. The production of the amorphous or polycrystalline semiconductor body region is therefore intended to serve for breaking up the crystalline structure of the semiconductor body in order to divide the semiconductor body into individual semiconductor components.
For some applications such as e.g. as recombination region in a semiconductor component, polycrystalline structures would also be desirable within a semiconductor body of the semiconductor component. This applies in particular to applications in power semiconductor components such as diodes, MOS transistors, IGBTs, but also in radio-frequency circuits.